1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing device, a data processing method, and a program, and particularly relates to a data processing device, a data processing method, and a program that are provided to, for example, synchronize and display the images and subtitles of contents of a television broadcast program or the like with facility.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a television broadcast, subtitle data is included in a television broadcast signal in the form of closed captioning or the like so that an audibly challenged audience can understand the details of an image of a program provided as contents.
In a television (TV) receiver receiving the television broadcast signal and/or a reception device including a recorder or the like, the subtitle data is superimposed on the image data of a program so that the program image and subtitles are displayed. Usually, the subtitles may be hidden (closed).
Incidentally, in television broadcasts provided at the present time, subtitles are not necessarily displayed in synchronization with an image. That is to say, the subtitles are often displayed out of synchronization with the image corresponding to the subtitles (an image of which details are described through the subtitles).
Particularly, in a live broadcast, for example, an operator produces characters shown as subtitles on a keyboard on the spot, so that the subtitles corresponding to an image often lag behind the image display by several to a few tens of seconds. In that case, the image details do not match (agree) with the details of descriptions provided through subtitles superimposed on the image. Consequently, the audience is often confused and annoyed.
For correcting the above-described delay of displayed subtitles, the method of calculating the delay time of subtitle data shown for image data through a television broadcast station and transmitting data of the delay time to a reception device had been introduced, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-211636. In that case, the reception device displays subtitles in synchronization with an image based on the delay time data transmitted from the broadcast station.